


The Wars to Come

by Causemas (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Honorable Jon, IDGAF Daenerys, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Shy Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Causemas
Summary: Follows the events after the end of Season 7 of Game of Thrones.Jon feels weird about him and Dany  and she doesn't understand. Sansa has re-connected with her sister, Arya, but still is upset at her siblings. Jaime wanders and wonders what he wants from this life. Cersei schemes.A hybrid of book characteristics combined with events from the TV-show.





	The Wars to Come

Jon woke up before the first light even hit the ship. Daenerys was beside him, sleeping and breathing lightly against his head. That was as sweet as he remembered. _Ygritte_ he thought, sorrowfully. He tried to place Dany’s head on the pillows, but she moved up and turned to her side, showing him her back. Jon got up as quietly as he could and looked for his clothes, but it proved quite difficult since the cabin was still dark, though he could see the sun outside the windows. Through all the silent curses and fumbling with belts, she woke up in the end.  
  
“Sorry” he spoke softly as he pulled up his breeches.  
  
“No, that’s alright.”  
  
Daenerys rose, yawned and rested against the bed’s head. She wrapped herself with the sheets when faced with the chilliness of the morn.“Where are you going?” she asked as she pushed her silver hair to the side. They appeared to almost glow.  
  
“To my quarters”  
  
“Mhm” she nodded. “You don’t have to leave you know. I am Queen. No one will say anything.”  
  
He sighed and looked at the belt he was trying to fasten. “No, I know.” he said and looked back at her. “But I want to leave.” _She’s looking at my scars_. He still hadn’t told her. No one knew outside the ones with him to the Wall. He was embarrassed by them. The constant reminder of his failure as lord commander of the Night’s Watch. _Have I failed as King too? I am naught but an Oathbreaker who abandons his people at their time of greatest need_. First his black brothers and now the lords, the ladies and all the commoners of the North. He is returning now though. He will right his wrongs.  
  
“You want to leave.” her words snapped him away from his thoughts. “You came, if you remember. Was our night so horrid?”  
  
“No, no. That’s not what I meant. You were…” amazing he meant to say, but his face grew red with shyness and turned the other way, failing to fasten the bloody belt all the while. “It’s just that…” he grunted with frustration and cursed as it just _refused_ to be fastened. Daenerys patiently looked at him, tilting her head with a solemn face. “It’s just that I’ve dishonored you. And I can’t marry you to right it.”  
  
“I’m not a maiden Jon. Either way, you’re right. Who I’ll marry is too important to be made so recklessly over a night” Those words hurt Jon more than the blades that had struck him. “I’m not even sure if I’ll wed since I can’t have children. I don’t see the problem with some harmless fun before that, though.”  
  
Jon was shocked. And angry. “Is that what this night was to you? What _I_ am to you? Harmless fun?”  
  
“No, I, too, didn’t mean it like that.” Daenerys got up and grabbed her black dress that he had carefully placed to the side a couple of hours before. He couldn’t help but stare at her while she wore her undergarments. She got closer to him and placed her hand on his bare chest, tracing the outline of his scar. “You’re not harmless fun to me. You’re more than that.” They kissed for a sweet moment and she bit at his lower lip while pulling away. “You’re a harmless thrill” she said and giggled, turning her back. “Now help me with this dress”.  
  
Jon playfully sighed. “I don’t know why I stand and take this” he told her and she laughed. He kissed her neck. _She really was amazing_.  
  
Later that day, when the sun was right atop of them, surrounded by grey clouds, he climbed up and sat on the main deck and just looked at the sea. Few times they were that he’d seen it. Once when heading to Dragonstone, where Jon was overtaken by a fear of drowning, then when he traveled to Eastwatch and back to King’s Landing. And now to White Harbor.  
  
He felt his stomach growing weak again. Ser Davos would oft scorn him about his seasickness and what made it worse was that he’d do so in the most polite of manner. What made him feel less uncomfortable was that a few of the Dothraki shared his nausea. One opposite of Jon was vomiting right there and then. The sight just made him sicker.  
  
_Sansa, Bran. Arya_. He’d see them all soon enough. His half-sister Sansa, the first Stark he had seen in years. _Sansa must have made a good lady and ruler. I know it_. His half-brother Bran. Jon still remembers him training with the bow and father, looking down at them. And Arya. His half-sister who’d hate sewing and needles. Arya, who played with swords and sticks. Arya, to whom Jon gave a blade. Too short to be a longsword, too long to be a dirk. _Has she managed to keep it, I wonder?_  
  
He heard the crackling of the stairs and soon Ser Davos appeared, in his usual black and plain attire. _At this rate, he could be a sworn brother_. His gaze met Jon’s and he leaned against the railing as he approached him. “Good-morning, Your Grace” he said with a smile. “Well, noon I suppose.”  
  
“I’m King no more, Ser Davos”  
  
“Ah yes. Just got used to it, is all. A habit” Jon felt his stomach growling and boiling and his face turned a shade paler, which didn’t went unnoticed by the knight.  
  
“Does your lordship require a bucket? I’d be happy to provide one if necessary and if requested! Of course, we have the entire Narrow Sea, but the poor thing isn’t seeing any use. Besides, by your rate, my lord, the waters will turn to a green mush so if you’ll just excuse me I’ll- “  
  
“Have you no respect for your lord, Ser?” Jon said with a soft smile, part annoyed, part amused.  
  
“Well, I am a lord too, of shorts. A landed knight and I have no intentions of staying at Winterfell once all this is sorted out. So, not my lord.” Jon hadn’t thought about that, that the Onion Knight might one day leave. He had gotten so used to Ser Davos after his resurrection, always by his side. The thought saddened him.  
  
“Where are your lands, Ser Davos?”  
  
“Stormlands, Cape Wrath. It’s close to Rainwood Forest. King Stannis allowed me to choose when he knighted me”  
  
“You have a family there, correct?”  
  
“Correct” he affirmed. “A wife and 2 children.”  
  
Jon looked directly down and stared at the waves being slashed by the rocking ship. “So, once we reach Winterfell, you’re leaving?”  
  
“I may stick around for a while, make sure you don’t need me and everything’s settled and then…Well, then I’ll see my wife and children. I’m no fighter, I’d be just a liability against the Dead. If the storm comes and you don’t stop it, I need to be with my family.” He raised his hand up at the collar of his shirt and grasped at air, like something was supposed to be there. When he didn’t find what he was looking for, he frowned with disappointment. Jon looked at him, confused.  
  
“Ah, that’s nothing. As I said, old habits”  
  
Jon nodded. _Old habits_ , he thought, as he opened and closed his burnt hand. “You’re a good man, Ser Davos. Don’t ever doubt that”  
  
The Onion Knight smiled earnestly. “You too Jon” he said and placed his cut hand on his shoulder. “Now, excuse me while I go grab that bucket for you, my gracious and magnanimous lord.”  
  
Only when the knight left chuckling, did Jon allow himself to puke his guts out.


End file.
